A Rey of affection
by NCR Ranger
Summary: As Steve's holiday party rolls on, his two newest rookies find themselves caught under something under than fire, for once.


" Discount Vin Diesel, could you fetch me another beer ? "

" Danno, two things: One, _this_ is a more masucleine hairstyle than Vincould ever pull off, and two, don't tell me to ' fetch ' you anything, ever again. "

" Discount, that's very insensitive of you. Cold, even. I've just _barely_ _survived,_ a mortal wound ! I am still in recovery ! What's getting me a drink compared to that ? "

" I just warned you, you- and wait a moment. You got shot the day I met you, and you didn't ask for anything ! Other than wanting to get as far from me as you could ! "

" Well, that was different. "

" In what possible way ?! "

" I, um, hated you a _little_ more back then. Also, it wasn't such a close call. "

" Nope. "

And so it went. Amid the warm and genuine bustle of the house party, Tani Rey sat back on the plush living room couch, sipped her hot cider, and listened to the the familiar bantering back and forth between the two longest serving memebers of 5-0.

Despite that they were both 40+, the bickering/arguing/ quarreling they were engaging in yet again would be well suited to _teenagers_. It was, or at least _should've_ been, unbecoming for grown adults.

But, it really wasn't.

Not with these two. They were real friends. Brothers, even. That was something she'd realized a long while ago. They had some fundemental understanding, some mutual respect that didn't suffer even as they reamed each other out and busted each other's chops. It was endearing, in its own odd way.

This really was the life of the party.

And, Tani reflected, as she took another sip, the life of her new career in general.

It'd easily been the most exhilarating, unnerving, perilous, and exciting past two months of her life. Bar none.

Way back those 2 months ago (which now seemed much longer ), when Steve McGarrett and Danno Williams had approached her at her unfulfilling and stagnant job at the Hilton Hawaiin Hotel's pool, busily chasing down insolent and uncontrolled children blatantly ignoring the safety instructions, she couldn't have predicted, any wild dream, that this was where she'd find herself..

To say that this was a surprise was an understatement. It was such a monumental leap, at least for her, and arguably for anyone: unhappy lifeguard at a luxury resort, to a shield wearing, weapon toting member of the organization dedicated to safeguarding Hawaii, and its people.

And speaking of people, here she was, surrounded by the ones she knew and cared for the most ( aside from her rough-around-the-edges-but-still-family brother ).

Steve and Danny, jabbing back and forth, as usual. Jerry, rocking the new hairstyle ( unlike Steve's, though she secretly feared he'd assign her to coffee run duty if she ever told him so ). Grover, Flippa, and Kamekhona, laughing gruffly over crude humor as the three big men perused the buffet spread.

Everyone here was family.

 _mi familia._

" Tani ! You, um, enjoying yourself ? "

Blinking in surprise, she turned to where the speaker was.

Sure enough, Junior Reigns stood there, just off the arm of the couch, with a small paper plate topped with a half eaten club sandwich.

He had his usual confident poise, and still with that military formality that would certainly always be with him, but-

-He actually seemed really _relaxed_ , this time. Like there wasn't anything pressing they might have to deal with, and/or no ongoing case to solve.

He did indeed seem like a man who was finally enjoying himself. And, by some odd coincidence, ( or, maybe not so odd ) Tani found she was too.

" I am, actually. Thank you for asking ", she smiled.

The smile came easily, and just as easily, Junior grinned back. It was a real smile, too, not some nervous, knee jerk reaction to a woman's smile, as Tani had seen some men do.

 _He's got good teeth._

 _Wait, what ? I didn't_ say _that, did I ?!_

Fortunately, she hadn't, and only a heartbeat or so had gone by. Trying to fill the void, she set down her cider on the wooden coffee table in front of the couch, then patted the seat cushion next to her.

" Come sit with me. Getting bored over here, with nobody to talk to. "

Junior glanced at the seat, then back at her.

Then, still with that grin, he seated himself there.

" You're lying. You're having a great time. "

Tani raised an eyebrow at him, as he casually took a bite of the club, and chewed it away

A bit smugly, she thought. But, he'd basically earned it, so it was fine.

 _Smartass. Still, I did kind of set myself up_

 _"_ All right, Mr SEAL. You win. Boom goes my feminine mystique. "

Junior finished the sandwich bite, then looked over at her. He canted his head to one side.

" Mystique ? I don't think there's much mysterious about you. "

Damn him and that smugness, again. But, even as she thought that-

 _Wow. That's, actually pretty sweet._

 _Let's see what else there is_

 _"_ Is that right ? ". Tani shifted around to face him fully, propping her chin up on one hand. " You got a take on me ? "

" Well, I have one on everyone. At least, on people who're interesting. "

 _Am I, now ?_

" Yes, honestly. You are. "

Oh, snap. She'd said _that_ aloud.

Good news was, though, Junior didn't seemed to have noticed.

She tried telling herself it was just the cider bringing warmth to her cheeks, and tried to take control of the conversation.

" Tell me what you know, then. " Tani prompted him. " This should be interesting. "

For a moment-just a brief one-, Junior seemed almost bashful. Almost, as if he was concerned he might say the wrong thing.

Emphasis on ' brief '. As in, it lasted about 2 seconds, and was replaced by that confident grin again.

" Hmm, ok. You asked nicely. "

 _Think before you speak, Mister_

She was listening closely-

\- and that's when she noticed the mistletoe.

 _What is_ that _doing there ?!_

Her reaction was a dead giveaway, and Junior caught instantly.

" What's wrong ? " He asked, sounding as confused as she was.

" Ha ! That actually worked ! Seems you got her attention. "

" _Knew_ I didn't need to lower it any further ! "

Now both the new kids turned glanced up and around. Sure enough, they found Steve and Danno, standing behind Junior, with Steve dangling a small bundle of mistletoe from the end of a long handled wooden stove spoon.

That was their boss, all right.

" Oh, hello, you two. " McGarrett did his best to look innocent. Which, bizarrely, wasn't too hard for him. " Having fun tonight ? You two, getting along ok ? "

Danno shook his head. " That was weak. Still, that's the best you can ever do, so I suppose its not too bad. considering that. "

" Jerk, Danno. You're a jerk. "

" I know. I am from Jersey. "

Junior craned his head up toward them " Sir ?! This was your idea !? "

At least he could speak. Tani was flat out flummoxed.

Steve gazed down at him, semi-seriously. " Kid, I am just trying to spread a little holiday joy. Right where you're sitting. Exactly, where you're sitting, in fact. "

 _Where_ we're _sitting_ , Tani instantly thought.

 _Us_

 _Us, not just as in, him and me, in the same place, but-oh. Oh, come on, Tani. You knew that already !_

Now it was definitely not the cider making her cheeks warm.

" Steve, stop. Stop this torture. You're backing them both into a corner now. "

" What did I say about giving me orders, Danno ? "

" Its not an order-! "

They delved straight into their usual routine, leaving Tani and Junior in a strange place. They both knew what one was supposed to do under a mistletoe, but-

It wasn't that they didn't _want_ was just it: they weren't used to this. Neither of them had much experience with romance. This was new territory, for both of them.

What to do ?

 _Oh, boy. Just, get up, Tani. You're bound to ruin this somehow, so just get up, and leave. Preferably with some witty remark._

 _Do it_.

She didn't move.

 _Do it ! Why are you not doing it ?_

 _Oh, wait. You_ don't _want to ? You know what staying put means._

In the nanoseconds she'd thought that, Steve and Danno were _still_ at it ( and Steve still held the mistletoe in place ), Junior was glancing back and forth between her and them, now as uncertain of what to do as she was.

Well, not quite.

Because inexplicably, right then, Tani was sure of what she wanted to do. How that had happened, she didn't know. Nothing to lose ? What was the harm ?

 _Could be. But, it doesn't matter._

 _This does._

Inhaling just a little, she leaned forward.

Junior happened to look back at her at that moment, which helped. He instantly realized what was about to happen-eyebrows went up, eyes themselves widened-, but by then it was too late for him to do anything about it.

Quite a bit too late, actually.

Tani's never kissed anyone before, ever ( and that may easily have been so nervous before ), but doing it now ?

 _Nothing_ felt wrong about it. _Everything_ felt right. And, nothing else around her seemed to be there, anymore. All the noise, and chatter, ( McDanno bickering included ), just faded into the background. There was just a little world she was in right now.

With just one other person.

And just as boldly as she'd moved, she felt his arms drape themselves around her shoulders.


End file.
